


Saint of War

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Stardust [1]
Category: Gundam Wing, Transformers
Genre: Gen, No Gundam War AU, War With Aliens AU, Warrior-Kings, What Leads Up To War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: Zechs was a soldier born from blood.
Series: Stardust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/202877
Kudos: 2





	Saint of War

Zechs is no Saint. He is aware of that, and he tells people such. Millardo wasn't, either; might have been, in another life. But Zechs certainly isn't.

Zechs was a soldier born from blood, the moment Sanq went up in flames. Despite his status as Crown Prince, and then later as King of Sanq, Millardo had never quite gotten the full story of what had happened. Most of it, sure; an attack from the enemy, for hiding one of the coalition inside their boarders. Maybe.

It was not like anybody had ever taken credit for it, after all. Not like they had ever given a reason for it. Just a huge hunk of something, dropped on the Palace.

Relena had had a play-date with a noble's son. Millardo had been at school.

Their parents had been inside.

As far as Millardo had cared, it had been an act of war. For all his parents had wanted him to, he had never been able to comprehend Total Pacifism. It simply didn't make sense. Turn the other cheek, while someone killed his people?

He couldn't.

Wouldn't.

But he couldn't sit behind and let young soldiers go to war, either. Not if he wasn't willing to go. So Zechs had been born, while Millardo had been crowned. He had pulled on the mask to hide his identity in classes, teenagers and young people taught not the theoretical art of war but the practical, from old soldiers who were well and truly tired, but unwilling to let innocents suffer. He'd had to hire them from other nations.

He hadn't expected, later, for when his mask broke, that the people of Sanq would regale their warrior-king as a hero, as a true leader.

It had been... a pleasant surprise.

The first generation of soldiers in Sanq's military were the youth, rebelling against parents and outdated policies, the Lightning Count at their head.

The second generation had joined the first, beneath the banner of the King.


End file.
